The Seven Levis
by DieBuecherDiebin
Summary: A weird dream lands you in your house, but with 7 Levis! All of whom can't stop hitting on you. Rated M just to be sage, but most of this is really a T. (Levi x Reader)
1. The Dream

**Authors Note: I do not own you or Attack on Titan. There are a few suggestive and inappropriate parts at the end, so fair warning. Also, this fic was enormously inspired by the talented SmexyLeviLover on deviant Art. The fic is titled Study Buddy, and it is amazing. I highly suggest that you read all of it, and all rights for the idea to her.  
**

You snuggled up to Levi, your arms lying on his toned chest and your legs tangled with his, head resting in the crook of his neck. His arms tightened around your waist and he turned his head, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. You smiled into his neck and then pressed a gentle kiss there, before relaxing in his arms and drifting off to sleep…

When you opened your eyes you were standing outside a door in your sweatpants and baggy sleep shirt. It looked like the one to the exercise room in the house you and Levi shared. You looked around and saw the rest of our home, from the wall of pictures you took on our travels to your state-of-the-art kitchen. Even your mountain of recently purchased vintage books was still sitting on the floor, awaiting alphabetization before they joined their friends in your floor to ceiling bookshelves. You made a mental note to sort them out later on.

Suddenly, you heard noises from the workout room! You reached out and grabbed the polished door handle, twisted, and opened the door. Inside you were met with an unusual occurrence. There were 7 Levis in there, all arguing about something. You stepped inside, and they all stopped talking and turned their heads to look at you. You blinked, bewildered, and then one of them smiled and detached himself from the group and ran towards you, sweeping you up in a tight hug.

"Hey (Name)! I'm glad you're here!" he exclaimed happily, nuzzling his face in your (hair color) hair.

You stood there for a second before deciding not to waste a moment of Levi hugging time. You wrapped your arms around him, noticing the glares from the other Levis directed towards the one hugging you. You cleared your throat, and asked, "Could someone please tell me what's going on, and why there are 7 of you?"

The Levi dressed in your old high schools uniform and glasses stepped forward before any of the others could. "Is it not clear? You are dreaming. For the second part of your inquiry, we represent 7 parts of Levi's personality. Why 7, I am not sure of. Perhaps due to the cultural emphasis on the number 7 that you are surrounded by every day. I am Clever Levi. Pleased to make your acquaintance." he finished, giving you a small bow before pulling out a notebook, pen, and calculator and beginning to calculate something.

The other Levis all nodded, and you raised your eyebrows at the explanation. You shrugged your shoulders, and looked at the Levi who by this point had begun kissing your neck gently, the way Levi sometimes did when you had had a bad nightmare.

"So, which Levi are you?" you asked curiously, deciding he was Levi's sweet and gentle side based on his behavior and the sweatpants and black t-shirt he wore, a look you had unofficially dubbed as his preferred cuddle outfit.

"I'm Cuddly Levi!" he responded, squeezing you tighter to him. You nodded, smiling and reaching your hand up to thread your slender fingers through his thick, dark hair. Out of the corner of your eye you saw 2 more Levis walk towards you. The one with an angry expression reached you first, battered combat boots making loud noises on the wood floor. He reached out and grabbed the hand in Cuddly Levi's hair, yanking it, and you, away from him. You were able to quickly take in his black leather jacket, dark (Favorite band) t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and bright blue streaked hair before you were pulled away from him too by the Levi wearing a completely un-buttoned shirt, super low riding jeans, and gelled back hair the way you loved.

He pulled you close to him and licked up the shell of your ear, sensually whispering, "Hey babe. How about we ditch these cockblocks and go at it? Just so that you know what name to moan when I pleasure you, I'm Lusty Levi." You didn't normally blush, but that got your cheeks blazing. He went to pick you up when suddenly a hand slammed into his face, pushing him down and away from you. You followed the hand to its owner and saw the angry looking Levi glaring fiercely at Lust Levi, who was now on the ground, staring at your figure with half-lidded eyes. The angry Levi scowled, and picked you up, swinging you over his shoulder. Ignoring your fidgeting he walked over to the bench you had insisted on for stretching purposes and set you down on it.

His expression more detached, he said, "They call me Emo Levi. Wanna listen to (Favorite band)?" Grabbing his iPhone out of his pocket he offered you an ear bud.

You grinned widely, and moved closer to him, saying, "When do I ever not want to listen to (Favorite band)?" You were about to take a bud when a heavy weight fell on your lap. You looked down in surprise as Emo Levi _tch_ ed and flicked the Levi whose head lay on your lap on the forehead.

"Hey, Sleepy Levi, can't you see we were trying to listen to some music?" he grumbled, crossing his arms and slumping against the wall behind him.

"Sorry, can't hear you, too busy sleeping." Sleepy Levi said, grabbing your arms and putting them in his hair. You started to absentmindedly scratch at his head and run your fingers through the dark locks like you did with Levi after a long day of work. He gave a content sigh and visibly relaxed himself. You smiled, and looked around the room, your eyes widening as they landed on another Levi. This one was only wearing boxing shorts, and his muscles gleamed with a light sheen of sweat as he did chin-ups while facing you.

You couldn't help yourself, your eyes were automatically drawn to his abs. Hard and defined, they flexed as he pulled himself up and down, eyes meeting yours when you finally dragged them up to his face. He smirked and dropped down, walking over to you. Before he could get to close, the last Levi jumped before him. You had seen this Levi running and cleaning all around the room like a hyperactive squirrel.

He lowered his handkerchief face mask and threw a towel at the Levi with the abs, and said, "Don't even think about it, Muscled Levi. Clean off before you get anywhere near (Name). I have yet to introduce myself and I don't feel like touching her after you do."

Muscled Levi just rolled his eyes before picking him up and walking to the door, depositing him outside and closing the door, turning the lock as an afterthought. He walked back to you and said, "Sorry about Neat Freak Levi. He gets way too tense sometimes. But let's forget about him for tonight, and work out so that I can watch your sweet body arch and flex. And then afterward, we can shower off together."

You felt your cheeks warm a bit and started to stammer, "N-no, umm, I'm fine… How about we, uh, all do something, together?" You ending with a question as his eyes darkened. You blinked, scared, and when you looked around you saw that your surroundings had changed. You were all now outside in the backyard, on the grass right next to the swimming pool. You looked down at yourself and gasped, instinctively trying to cover yourself up.

You were wearing the swimsuit your friends had bought you as a joke to celebrate the newly fixed pool after you and Levi had bought the house. You had worn it only once to humor them, and then had locked it away where you were sure it would never again see the light of day. It was an incredibly sexual bikini, with a top that really just hugged your breasts closer together while exposing plenty of cleavage, the two pieces cinching together with a golden loop. The bottom wasn't much better, small, and closer to a thong than a bikini really. If there was any less fabric you would definitely have some exposure. The stretchy fabric was your favorite shade of (Favorite color) and it actually looked really nice against your (Skin color) skin. Still, your cheeks were really burning now, as you noticed the hungry stares of the 7 Levis.

Muscular Levi, who was closest to you, reached out and grabbed you around the middle, pulling you against his chest and into his lap. You jumped when you felt a certain _hardness_ pressing itself into your backside. You didn't have much time to do anything though, as the action triggered the others to lunge at you. Lusty Levi, unsurprisingly, reached you first, and immediately placed his hands on your chest, smiling wickedly as you gasped and stifled a moan. After that you could hardly keep track, as Sleepy lay his head in your lap, facing you, Cuddly threw his arms around both you and Muscular, Clean Freak whispered in your ear about how your clothes were dirty and you should let him take them off of you, Clever stared at you with a smirk as he listed the various ways he could turn you on, and Emo sat pressed up against your side singing dirty song lyrics in your free ear.

Then, cutting through it all, you heard your name being called.

"(Name)! Wake up. Don't make me tickle you." You gasped, blinked, and opened your eyes to see Levi's face inches above yours, hands primed and ready at your sides to tickle you. You stared at him for a second before he smirked, and tickled you anyways. You convulsed, your legs kicking into the air as your arms pushed at him, lungs working hard to draw in breath. It was only when you changed tactics and locked your arms around his neck, pulling his soft lips onto yours that he finally desisted. At that moment you realized that he was only wearing a towel around his waist, and that his toned body and silky soft hair was wet. Pulling back slightly, you ended the kiss in favor of trailing your hand down his firm chest, teasingly coming to a stop just at the top of his towel. He rolled his eyes at you, and asked, "Did you have some sort of nightmare? You were making enough noise that I heard it in the shower."

Your eyes widened as you wondered what kinds of noises you were making, before deciding that asking wouldn't be such as smart idea. "Sorry. Yeah, it wasn't really a nightmare but it was weird. Thanks for waking me up from it." You said, eyes softening as you wrapped your arms around him in a quick hug. His steel eyes melted into a hazy gray as he gave you a soft smile, pecking you on the lips.

"No problem kiddo. You look really tense though. Why don't you join me in the shower. I can give you a nice massage after." he offered, lips twisting up in a slight smirk. You moaned, the idea of one of Levi's amazing massages almost too much to bear. "I'll take that as a yes." he said, straightening up suddenly. He pulled back the covers, and picked you up princess style, your arms thrown around his neck as he carried you to the bathroom. Setting you down he proceeded to strip you of your sleepwear, pulling you into the shower with him after, where he washed your hair and body for you, and afterwards gave you one of the best massages you have ever had.


	2. The Massage

_**Author's Note: This is the aforementioned massage that Levi promised you in the last chapter. It's a lot shorter than I expected, but meh. The characters do what they want. More notes at the end.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Still don't own Attack on Titan or you.**_

* * *

You moaned in pleasure, and Levi smirked. You couldn't exactly _see_ the smirk, because your face was pressed into your pillow, but you knew he was. Feeling his cunning fingers loosen you up put you in such a state of ecstasy that nearly all of your thoughts turned incoherent and fragmented. Deciding you were relaxed enough, Levi got off of where he was straddling your bare hips to grab a small vial filled with scented oil. You shivered at the thought of what it meant, barely able to keep from tensing up in anticipation. He uncorked the bottle with a small _pop!_ Pouring some oil onto his hands, he rubbed them together a bit to warm it up, and gently grazed his fingers against your sensitive area. You gasped, and tensed and tried to stifle your noises but they slipped past your fingers as you started to giggle, instantly killing the mood.

You heard Levi huff as his ministrations stopped. You whined at the loss of stimulation, turning your head to glare at him.

"Why did you stop?" you complained, missing those magic fingers already.

He gave a small eye roll, and said, "Because you laughed and killed the mood. Honestly, who laughs in the middle of a massage?"

You gave a mini pout and responded, "Ticklish people, that's who! I'll try to keep it under control but you've just gotta find a way around it."

Levi rolled his eyes again, and motioned for you to put your face down on the pillow once more.

"Fine, but you better find some way of making it up to me." he muttered.

You raised your eyebrow even though he couldn't see it, and asked, "Wasn't this a pity massage after the nightmare-not-nightmare that I had?"

His hands were pressing against your back again and you stifled a moan, blinking hard to focus on his response.

"Yes, but you don't like pity. I expect dinner in return for this." he said, trying to sound like he was doing you a favor, because you both knew that it was your turn to make dinner tonight anyway.

You gave a mock sigh, and the smiled, saying, "Sure thing sweetie."

His lips on the back of your neck surprised you, but he was grinning so you knew that he wanted you to feel it. He gave a whispered, " _Shh… Relax now."_ and you tried to loosen back up.

He had just been rubbing your back, getting the oil into your pores, but now he started to apply pressure to your tensest muscles, your shoulders. His long slender fingers kneaded and rubbed at the muscles, reducing them to a malleable state within minutes. Then he moved on, down your spine, alternating pressures and different styles, eliciting sighs from you. Your eyes sliding closed, your brain went on autopilot, enjoying the sensations and getting lost in the waves of pleasure.

It seemed like only minutes later when those skilled hands left your back, and you felt Levi lay on his side next to you. Still floating in the sea of contentedness he had put you in, you decided to just lay there for a minute. Finally dragging your eyelids open, you were met with Levi's eyes, the normally hard steel melted into a silvery gray, hazy and relaxed.

Returning his lazy smile, you reached out your arm and grabbed his hand where it lay next to you. You knew that you would have to take another shower after this to get the oils off, but you didn't feel like moving that much quite yet, so you reached down to pull up the covers, rolling back towards him when he wrapped his strong arms around you, warm and comforting. Snuggling up to him, you let out another sigh, and went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Haha, did you like the first paragraph? Honestly it was so fun to write... That is as close as I can get to smut at this point, but I'm getting there. I was really relaxed when writing this, so I can only hope that you found it just as enjoyable. Feedback always welcome!**_


End file.
